


The Quiet Friendship

by Dream117



Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Letters, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY), passing notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream117/pseuds/Dream117
Summary: “Do you really not want to talk to me, Ruby?” Weiss said with sadness in her voice. “You kept all of the letters I gave you.” Ruby finally spoke up. “Of course I did, you dunce, why wouldn’t I?”
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782430
Kudos: 59





	The Quiet Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is 24 hours late but at least it's done now

Weiss was sitting in her biology class bored out of her mind. With the new school year brought some new interesting teachers. Unfortunately Professor Port was the least interesting of them. He liked to ramble on about his adventures and findings of exotic animals. After a week of his ramblings, people knew at this point the lesson was over. 

Weiss looked over at the clock and sighed out of relief. There was only five minutes left of class. The girl sitting next to her caught her eye though. She was scribbling something down as she looked back up at the clock every couple seconds. 

_She can’t possibly be taking notes on Professor Port’s lecture. She’s probably doing homework for another class. What a slacker._ Weiss has heard of this girl though. Ruby Rose, she got moved up two grades. She’s supposed to be extremely smart but Weiss has only seen a complete mess of a person. Though she has to admit she didn’t take Ruby as one who would do their homework during another class. With only three minutes left she decided to turn back to the front of the room and pretend to pay attention. 

When the bell rang she started to gather up her stuff. Suddenly, Ruby put a piece of paper folded into the letter ‘W’ on her desk. When she looked up, Ruby was already running towards the door. _What the hell was that about?_ Weiss looked down at the folded up piece of paper and rolled her eyes before shoving it in her backpack.

* * *

Weiss forgot about the piece of paper until she got home when it fell out of her bag as she pulled her homework out. She looked at the paper quizzically, now wondering why she kept it. She’s received gifts before like, flowers and chocolates from boys and girls but she’s never given them a second thought. Weiss has never been interested in the people giving her gifts, especially such cliche ones. But why was she giving this gift a second thought? 

_Calm down Weiss, a piece of paper is hardly a gift._ She picked up the piece of paper and walked over to the trash bin she has in her room. Weiss looked at the trash bin then back at the ‘W’, she was suddenly filled with hesitance. Groaning in anger, she threw the paper on her dresser and went back to her homework.

* * *

Weiss wished she would stop thinking about that stupid folded ‘W’, she really did and probably would have if she didn’t receive another one. 

She turned to Ruby’s seat, hoping to find her there but the young brunette always ran away. Weiss didn’t have the heart to just leave the letter there and ultimately shoved it in her backpack like the last one. Weiss also made a mental reminder to have this letter join the other one on her dresser. 

* * *

This became a routine for Weiss, every other day she would receive a folded piece of paper, in the shape of a ‘W’ after professor Port’s class. Then at the end of the day she would add it to her collection. 

At this point, she didn’t question it. During the first couple of days she tried to but Ruby would always run away. While she did share two other classes with the dolt, Weiss didn’t want to corner her. She never really liked confrontation, especially when it wasn’t that important.

Weiss didn’t know how to react to the letter she received every other day though. She knew though if she didn’t accept the letter she’d feel guilty, that’s why she has a stack at home. At lunch time though she received another gift from some other classmate. A teddy bear, she doesn’t get these often but still cliche. Once she was out of sight from her classmate she threw the bear away. Unfortunately, a young brunette saw what she did. They locked eyes for a moment before Weiss decided to speak up. “What?” Ruby didn’t say anything she just turned around and walked in the other direction. 

  
She looked sad to the heiress. _I hope she doesn’t think that I throw away the stuff I give her. Wait... what does it matter?_

* * *

The next day in Professor Port’s class she could feel Ruby’s stare the entire time. Whenever she would look over the dolt would look away, it infuriated Weiss to no end. _How can one person be so shy?_ Abruptly, Ruby finally met her gaze but she was also giving her a quizzical look. _Why the hell is she giving me a weird look? I should be the one giving her a questioning look, she’s been staring at me the entire call period, for god sake!_ Ruby then used her pencil to point to the front of the class. _The nerve of this girl!_

“Weiss.” The heiress’ attention was brought back to the front as professor Port looked at her, waiting for something. “Uh… yes?” The heiress sees one of his bushy eyebrows raise. “Can anyone answer the question?” _You idiot, Weiss! He was waiting for you to give him the answer and all you could do was stare at the girl to your left!_

“The diaphragm is the thingy that separates the thoracic and abdominal cavity!” Ruby yelled out. _You can’t be serious! I can’t believe she really used the word ‘thingy’ in her answer._ “Correct miss Rose, maybe you should tutor your peer, miss She- _knee_ or maybe teach her to listen.” Weiss ignored the insult the professor threw her way and especially how he mispronounced her last name… again. How could she focus on that when this girl was making a fool of her! 

Weiss couldn’t stop staring at the girl after she embarrassed her in front of everyone. Throughout the rest of the class not once did Weiss take her eyes off the brunette. The heiress could see how fidgety Ruby was getting under her glare and now will only give her side glances as she tried to pay attention. 

When the bell rang, Weiss left in a hurry, the anger around her was palpable. For the rest of the day Weiss was irked and anyone who crossed her path would face the wrath of the Ice Queen. The only person who could look in Weiss’ direction was Ruby. She didn’t know what she did wrong but the brunette knew that she was the reason that Weiss was so irritated.

In another class that the heiress and the silvered eyed girl shared Weiss caught the girl who caused her annoyance looking back at her. Ruby waved at her with a nervous smile and in return Weiss gave her a look as if saying ‘what are you looking at?’. Quickly, Ruby turned away with a frown on her face. 

* * *

After a good night's rest, Weiss was able to cool off and was honestly feeling a bit guilty for being short-tempered with Ruby. She wanted to apologize but she doesn’t know how, her father raised her to believe ‘Schnee’s never apologize’. Obviously she knows how stupid that sounds now but she still never learned how to properly apologize. 

When Weiss arrived to professor Port’s class, she unfortunately wasn’t the first. Ruby was already there giving her small glances. _It’s now or never._ The heiress took her seat and instantly turned to the brunette who was still giving her shy glances. 

“Ruby I-” The words immediately died in Weiss’ throat. _Why is this so hard?_ All of a sudden, Weiss got an idea, she took out her notebook and tore out a piece of paper and wrote out what she couldn’t say and gave the silvered eye girl her note.

* * *

_Ruby, I’m sorry I was so short tempered yesterday, especially_

_since it was not your fault._

_Thank you, I thought I did something that made you hate me._

_I don’t hate you, Ruby. I can just be a bit difficult_

_at times._

* * *

The note passing stopped once class started but the glances never did. This time not out of nerves or annoyance but out of interest. 

After that day Ruby and Weiss made it a regular thing, sometimes even during class which Weiss quickly tried to get the brunette to stop to not get in trouble. During professor Port’s ramblings though Weiss was happy to indulge Ruby. It could get quite boring after all. Soon enough Ruby built up the courage to actually talk to Weiss, before their communication only consisted of writing notes to each other. The heiress was actually surprised that Ruby invited her to lunch but didn’t hesitate to accept. 

“So…” Ruby started, it was a little awkward when they were so used to writing notes instead of talking face to face. After a couple more minutes of silence Weiss had enough of it and pulled out her notebook. 

* * *

_This is a lot easier, don’t you think?_

_Yeah much easier._

_Did you want to have a conversation or_

_did you just want to have lunch together?_

_Both? Idk we ‘talk’ a lot I thought it would_

_be nice to hang out too. You don’t have to!_

_First, write properly, what does idk even mean?_

_Second, I think it would be nice to ‘hang out’, as_

_you word it_

_First, I don’t know and second, awesome!!!_

  
  


_Don’t mock me and if you don’t know what it means_

_why even say it!_

_Uhh just forget I said that_

* * *

Soon enough Ruby and Weiss became best friends weirdly through them just passing notes in class. Weeks of passing notes, there was one question that never went away. The heiress wanted to know why Ruby no longer gave her the folded ‘W’s anymore. If she was honest with herself, Weiss missed them quite a bit. Ruby always seemed flustered when the question came up and would just tell her it was “too embarrassing”. 

As they were walking to class someone came up behind them and put an arm around the two. “So Ruby, is this your mute girlfriend?” A blonde said obnoxiously loud. “ _What!_ ” Weiss basically screeched in their ears. “Ruby, I do not care if she’s your sister, I will harm her!” Yang quickly recoiled back, not expecting her to yell. “Woah Ruby, the way you described her made it seem like she was mute and you didn’t tell me she was Weiss _Freaking_ Schnee!” 

“Yang Xiao Long, would you shut your trap! Ruby and I are not dating!” Throughout all of that the shy brunette was avoiding eye contact with her sister and Weiss because all they would see is a blushing mess. “You don’t have to hide it from me Ice Queen, especially when it’s pretty obvious.” Weiss was about to deny what Yang was saying before a mop of brown and red hair ran off. Weiss internally groaned, seeing as how Ruby ran in the opposite direction of their next class, she was definitely ditching. Weiss has never ditched a class before in all her years of attending school and it seems that today will be the first to go see what was wrong with her dolt of a best friend. 

* * *

Weiss found Ruby sulking at the lunch table they always use. The heiress took a seat across from the brunette who looked elsewhere, clearly avoiding eye contact. Ruby didn’t want to talk and she for sure wasn’t going to listen so Weiss decided to get out her notebook. She simply wrote “It’s the last class of the day, want to go somewhere?” 

Ruby contemplated a bit before nodding. To their luck, Beacon High school had an open campus so they’ll be able to leave without running into anyone. Weiss started leading Ruby to her house, no one was home and maybe might enjoy being the first one of her friends to enter the Schnee house. Quickly though the heiress started to notice that Ruby was lagging behind, Weiss not one to wait on others, grabbed the still sulking girl's wrist and practically dragged her all the way to the manor, ignoring all the whines and protest.

Finally inside, Weiss let Ruby take everything in, while it might be just an empty cold house to her she knew that people would still be amazed. Not every house had goddamn statues in them. Once in her room, Weiss took off her shoes and sat down in the middle of her bed, waiting for Ruby to stop looking around. Though when the silvered eye girl stopped at her dresser where all the papers she received from her were, making the heiress blush. 

Soon enough, Ruby took a seat in front of Weiss. “What’s going on, Ruby? Why did you run off?” Ruby was about to get a notebook out of her backpack before Weiss grabbed her hands. “Stop Ruby. I know us passing notes is how we became friends, best friends even but right now this has to stop. I need you to tell me what’s on your mind.” 

Ruby sighed before getting up and walking back to the heiress’ dresser. “Do you really not want to talk to me, Ruby?” Weiss said with sadness in her voice. “You kept all of the letters I gave you.” Ruby finally spoke up. _At least she said something._ “Of course I did, you dunce, why wouldn’t I?” 

“Well, we weren’t really friends there and I noticed you threw away all the gifts you got from other people.” Ruby said quietly. “You put thought into your gifts. Ruby, please what happened today?” She saw the brunette pick up all the letters and sit back down in front of her. Slowly she started to open them with care, making sure they didn’t rip and gave them to the heiress, one by one. 

Weiss’ eyes widened but then started laughing at the irony. “Ruby, you really wrote a letter then folded the paper into an actual letter?” Ruby mumbled “yes” as she looked away blushing. Weiss started reading all of them, some were poems but most of them were letters telling her how pretty she looked that day, how cute she looked when concentrating or how smart she was. 

Weiss now understood, and felt awful for not noticing her best friend pining for her. She also felt warm, no one has ever taken the time to do something so thoughtful. She has never given anyone the time of day so why not give her best friend the time, they already spend most of the day together. 

When she read the last letter and met silver eyes looking at her expectantly Weiss couldn’t help but smile. “Ruby, I’m sorry I never noticed something so obvious, as your sister puts it, but I’m willing to give this a shot if you wa-” Weiss couldn’t even finish her sentence before the brunette tackled her back onto the bed. As Ruby buried her face into the heiress’ neck she quietly mumbled, “I love you, Weiss.” 

“I know.” 


End file.
